Computer technology influences various aspects of communication, including secured communication, interpersonal communication, mass dissemination of information, etc. A variety of protection schemes can be implemented to increase security of information. For example, data can be encrypted in a manner that requires a key to unlock data. Without such key, it can be virtually impossible to access data, and breaking encryption can take countless hours.
Due to computer developments, new interpersonal communication mediums are available that allow individuals to engage in virtually instantaneous interaction. Electronic mail (e-mail) allows people to compose digital messages that are sent to at least one or more recipients. In addition to text, typical e-mail messages include pictures, videos, etc. Faster communication mediums allow for real-time interaction between different parties. For instance, instant messenger programs allow individuals to send rapid messages between one another as part of a single construct. Instant message sessions can integrate with other forms of technology; a user can engage a digital camera to supply live video to a recipient of an instant message communication.
Moreover, creating an entry log (commonly known as a ‘web log’ or ‘blog’) allows people to communicate a relatively large amount of information to a large number of respective people. Commonly, individuals make periodic updates upon their entry log that can be appreciated by other individuals. Many people create their own web pages that can be accessed by people online. In an illustrative example, a mother of a newborn child can post pictures on a personal online page. Various family members, or if she so chooses, complete strangers can view the pictures and send congratulatory messages.